Yoma, Curse of the Undead: Naruto Style
by Mr. Lee
Summary: To avenge the woman and friends he loved, Naruto must seek out and slay his former comrade. But how do you kill someone who rules an army of demons? A dark Naruto short story based off of Yoma: COTU. Rated M for horror, violence, and certain dark themes.


Yoma, Curse of the Undead: Naruto Style by Mr. Lee

This fanfiction will be a Narutox? Story. Pairing to be determined by reviewers.

Rated M for horror, violence and certain dark themes

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Yoma: Curse of the Undead is owned by Kei Kusonoki. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Author's note: Hello my dear fans, Mr. Lee is here with another 'experimental' story for you fans to look at. I got this idea as I sifted through my anime collection one day. I pulled out an old school horror anime that dealt with ninjas called Yoma, Curse of the Undead. It was a very short flick (About an hour and a half.), but it's a good watch. I thought to myself after watching it and figured 'What if Naruto and the Naruto world were mixed in with it? So I decided to make an 'experimental' Naruto short story that is based off of the Yoma anime, with you choosing who Naruto is paired up with, since the main character of the anime, Hikage, ended up with a girl by his side. We'll get to that at the end of this chapter. But for now, like with Kurorasen and How Can You Mend a Broken Heart, whether this story will be continued or not is up to you.

Now keep in mind that this story will be **VERY DIFFERENT** with the Normal Naruverse and **VERY AU**, which means canon rules **WILL NOT APPLY **since this story is based on the anime Yoma. Here are several things to keep in mind.

1. Kyubi and the Biju's will be fazed out of this story, and Naruto will be an older, normal ninja (About seventeen or eighteen). However, he will have his jutsus and abilities similar to Kiba. You'll see what I mean in the story.

2. Konoha will play a very minor role in this story compared to other fics. The reason for that will be revealed this chapter.

3. Sarutobi and most of Konoha's characters (Even those that are considered dead in the series.) will be alive in this chapter, but not for long.

So in short, **please** don't tell me that what happens in this story is not in the series. This is a short Naruto story, but with a different change of pace. And there will be some OOCness, so be prepared for it. Alright, here is the first chapter of this unusual Naruto tale. Remember, whether this story stays or goes is up to you. Enjoy :)!

_**Warning- The following story contains some disturbing scenes which may not be acceptable to certain readers. Reader discretion is advised.**_

**Chapter 1- Lone Fox**

In a world where ninjas continue to fight for supremacy, the blood of the wars that soaked the ground where the clans of leaf, mist, rain and various others fought to gain victory over their foes was about to cause the rebirth of a demon lord and a group long forgotten in the annals of time. The ones known as Yoma. This tale begins in a battlefield that lied on the borders of Konoha and Iwa. Two young men who have been long time friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, looked around and observed the bodies of various ninjas on the blood soaked ground as their fellow comrades collected any useable weaponry for their next battle in the war against their longtime enemies.

The normally calm and cool Uchiha falls to the ground on his hands and knees and starts to throw up, obviously shaken from seeing all the carnage around him.

'Sasuke…I know how you feel…' Naruto thought as he looked at his teammate worriedly. He kneels down next to him and rubs his back to ease his shaking body and to calm him down. As he is doing this, Sasuke starts to clench his hands into fists on the blood soaked ground. The blood and mud begins to seep through his fingers as his breathing becomes hitched.

Without warning, he pushes Naruto away from him. Quickly getting up, he pulls back his fist and attempts to punch his friend in the face. Despite being startled by the sudden attack, Naruto jumps over him and lands on the ground behind him.

"What the hell's wrong with you Sasuke?! Why are you trying to attack me?" Naruto asked with a hint of anger and concern. The raven haired ninja turns around and looks at Naruto with a look of rage and hate on his face, which makes the spiky blond flinch. But as quickly as he saw it, the look of anger vanishes from his face, replacing it with one of confusion.

"N-Naruto…I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" Sasuke said regrettably. As the bloody dirt on his hands started to fall to the ground, he strangely begins to wipe it all over his hands.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he watched his friend. As if ignoring him, the Uchiha continues to lather it all over his hands like it was soap and look down at the blood and dirt in his hands. Having seen enough of the eerie act, the blond ninja calls out to him again. "Come on Sasuke! We have to head back to the village and report the battle to the old man." He told him. This snaps Sasuke out of his fugue and he turns and nods to his comrade as they start to head back to Konoha.

_Two weeks later- Konoha_

As time passed, the Iwa had remained quiet since their great loss to their longtime enemies. Unfortunately, Konoha has not been as quiet. A string of mysterious and gruesome murders begin to happen throughout the village, with the killer not leaving a single trace of evidence for the ANBU to find except the victims bodies. It hit Naruto most of all because one of those victims was the woman he was engaged to marry, Hyuga Hinata, when she and her entire clan were wiped out in a single night. Since then, after he laid her and the clan to rest, Naruto has vowed to find the killers and make them pay. But on one dark night, he would never get that chance, as the village of Konoha was about to cease to exist.

At Hokage tower, various ANBU guards were strewn throughout the area due to the murders. But as powerful as the guards were, they were not able to see a dark shadow climbing up the side of the tower soundlessly. The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi sat at his desk while looking at the report of the latest skirmishes between their enemies. Suddenly, he feels a chill in the air and senses a presence in the room. He immediately takes a battle stance, but the dark shadow flashes past him at great speeds. The professor falls to his knees and looks at the spot where the shadow went. He looks up to see a demon-like young man with dark skin and a cross like mark on his face. He had long gray hair, wings that look liked hands and long fangs where the remains of a jonin's head in his mouth (Think Sasuke's CS2 form).

The leader of the village looks at him and his eyes widen as he recognizes who it is. As blood comes out of his mouth, he starts to say his last words.

"Sasuke…So…the prophecy has come to pass." Sarutobi says cryptically as his head falls off of his shoulders and his blood spreads across the floor, courtesy of the dark shadow flashing past him before. The demon drops the jonin's head and jumps down towards the now dead Hokage. He begins to eat and ravage the old man's body like a cannibal. Even his bones were shown no mercy to this demon as he chewed and swallowed them with glee, surprisingly not making a sound.

"Hokage-sama, is everything all right?" An ANBU guard outside his office calls when he heard a noise. After hearing this, the demon quickly and quietly jumps out of the window just as the guard opens the door to see the Hokage's dead remains. As the ANBU sounds the alarm to alert his fellow ninja, they heard an otherworldly howl as a sanguine moon began to rise into the night sky. It was then that the ground began to quake throughout the land of fire. The soil starts to spread out in different areas, especially in the battlefield. Rising from the ground, hideous demons and undead start to come out of the ground, ripping through the dead bodies that still littered the area.

They all started to head to Konoha as if drawn there by some unknown force and they attack the village with great force and numbers the likes of which they have never seen before in these lands. The warriors of Konoha fought valiantly against their evil foes. But killing things that are alive is a lot easier than killing things that are dead, for if one were to fall, ten would take its place. And with one of their own leading them, their chances of winning decreases greatly. The battle continues on for many hours, but eventually, the unthinkable happens. Konoha, at one time the most powerful village of the five great nations, falls, along with many of their comrades and villagers. The remaining survivors of the massacre have no choice but to flee their village, and never return.

_A few weeks later- Fire Nation Capital_

After the devastating fall of Konoha, the survivors fled to the Fire Nations capital and hid in an undisclosed location to prevent Iwa from taking advantage of their weakness. But it was not likely since news spread fast throughout the five nations of the incident, as well as the rumors of these demons in their lands. On a mist filled night, the last of the council, which is now lead by Danzo, calls one of their survivors for a secret mission.

"Come in…" Danzo said as he heard a knock at the door. The door opened to see Naruto come in. He was wearing an open dark blue jacket with a black shirt, dark blue ninja pants, boots and a crystal necklace around his neck. He had a sword strapped to his back and his head was wrapped with a large bandage which completely covered his right eye.

"You summoned me Danzo-sama?" Naruto asked in an even tone.

"Yes. Thank you for coming on such short notice." He said as he pointed to a seat for Naruto to sit in. Once he complied with that, the new council head continued. "As you know, Hokage-sama could not be saved before Konoha and a number of our leaf ninja fell, most of them being your comrades and your teammate Haruno Sakura. With Uchiha Sasuke gone, you are all that is left of the Konoha Twelve." He told him bluntly.

"Yes Danzo-sama…" The blond ninja says as he lowers his head in sorrow.

"We apologize for bringing up such a painful memory that I'm sure is still fresh. You have our condolences." Homura said with a sad smile.

"Thank you Homura-sama. I appreciate it." Naruto said while forcing a grin.

"There is no need for thanks. We too feel your pain. Konoha has lost much to that demon invasion. With the lost of Hokage-sama, the Hyuga and Uchiha clans, and the legendary sannin, we are all that is left of the leadership of Konoha." Koharu said.

"And that is why you are here." Danzo added.

"What do you mean?" The spiky blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When the second great ninja war started, Hokage-sama left a will that stated that for the next three years, we must keep his death a secret." Koharu explained.

"However, the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke knows the truth. If he reveals it to our enemies, then the land of fire is finished." Homura continued. Naruto gritted his teeth after hearing his now **former** friend's name.

"Since we cannot afford to send ANBU guards and hunter nin to find him since it'll weaken our position, we have chosen you to carry out the assignment. It will be a solo S-ranked mission." Danzo told him.

"An assassination mission?" Naruto deduced.

"Yes. We cannot allow him to speak. Only you, the ninja who is the son of the legendary Yondaime Hokage Minato and Uzumaki Kushina of the Kitsune clan. The nephew of the slug queen Tsunade and the godson of toad sage Jiraiya, the infamous Kitsune-nin (Fox ninja) of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto can do it." Koharu said with a hint of pride.

"You'll leave in the morning. Find the renegade Uchiha Sasuke and eliminate him." Homura ordered him.

"No matter how long it takes, do not return until you've completed your mission. And above all, show him no mercy! Do you understand?" Danzo asked him as the council looked at him.

"Yes Danzo-sama!" Naruto said as he stood up and bowed to them.

"Good. Now go. Make your preparations." The council head commanded.

"Yes Danzo-sama. But before I go, may I speak freely?" The blond ninja requested.

"Go ahead Naruto." Homura replied with a nod to him. Naruto reaches into his jacket and pulls out a scroll.

"I have a request. After this mission is complete, I will resign as a ninja and live as a civilian." He told them, making the council murmur in shock.

"May we ask why?" Koharu inquired.

"I…I have lost many comrades, including Hinata-chan, who I was going to marry when the war was over. Everything I know and love is gone. I wish to be set free so I can live my life in peace." He said somberly as his hair covered his eyes. The council began to talk amongst themselves while he remained silent.

"It will be difficult to lose you. But if your heart is no longer on the ninja way, we will not force you to stay on it." Homura said sympathetically.

"Sarutobi-sama's will also mentioned that we watch out for you. He considered you his grandson, though you two were not bound by blood. So in his name, we will honor your request." Danzo said with just a hint of disappointment.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto said boisterously as he bowed once more.

"You are dismissed. May the will of fire watch over you on your journey." Danzo said as he stood up. Naruto nodded and left the council room quietly. A few minutes past and Danzo calls two jonins into the room. They appear next to him a second later.

"We're here Danzo-sama!" The jonins said in unison.

"Some time after Naruto leaves, follow him and make sure he carries out his mission. If he wavers from the mission or tries to run away, kill him." Danzo told them in a hard voice.

"Yes Danzo-sama!" The jonins said as they disappeared.

_A week later_

On a quiet afternoon, Naruto takes a break to eat a rice ball as he sits atop a hill overlooking a forest. He partly wished he had some cup ramen, but he decided to save it for dinner. After eating the ball, he places a hand over the bandaged eye as the end of the battle with his friend played evidently in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_**Chidori Senbon**_ _(One Thousand Birds Needle)!" The demonic Sasuke growled as he threw lightning chakra shaped like a senbon from his hand towards Naruto. He moves to dodge the fast projectile, but it grazes his right eye, causing him to fall to his knees and scream in pure agony. As Naruto covers his eye while blood starts to drip from the wound, the Uchiha turns to leave._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto shouts loudly, making the demon turn to look at him. "Why did you betray us? Why did you join the demons?!" He asked as he tried to understand why he did this._

"_Why don't you ask your dead fiancé?" Sasuke replied with a smirk as his wings start to flap and he flew away._

"_SASUKE!!" The fox ninja yelled once more as Sasuke disappeared from sight._

_End Flashback_

As the memory fades, he lets out a heavy sigh as he walks through the woods to complete his mission. Suddenly, he stops in his tracks and slowly turns his head back and forth slowly.

'I'm surrounded…' Naruto thought as he gently sniffs the air, noticing the change. It was then that three shurikens from out of nowhere fly towards him from the air. Thinking quickly, he jumps and bounces off the nearest tree to easily dodge the projectiles. However, a ninja wearing a hitae-ate (Forehead protector) with stones on it, jumps towards him while he still in midair. The enemy quickly pulls out his ninjato (A sword made for ninjas.) to slice Naruto's head off. Naruto twists his body and kicks the ninja in the stomach, which makes him land in the grass on his back. As soon as he lands, the blond ninja immediately turns to avoid several more shurikens heading his way. He ends up hiding behind a tree as the forest starts to reek with killer intent.

'Hmm…Iwa ninjas. These guys aren't going to leave me be.' Naruto said in his mind as he begins a plan of attack. Suddenly, another nin attacks him from above. Making a super fast hand seal as he jumps out of the way, he uses the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique) to create a clone. The clone take out a kunai and uses it to block a hail of shuriken coming towards his creator. Using this opportunity, he pulls out his family's treasured sword Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) which is a double-edged sword of normal length with a black blade. While the ninja that attacked him from above begins to attack the blond again, the fox ninja makes an attack of his own as he jumps in the air and slashes the enemy across the air. The now dead ninja falls to the ground, but Naruto smells something burning.

'Damn! An explosive tag!' Naruto screams in his head as he runs away from the man just as he explodes. Sensing more enemies coming, he makes more clones and orders them to take them out if they can. The clones nod in agreement and run off. But just as they do, an Iwa jonin, who the fox ninja deduced as the leader, appears behind him to attack. He decides to run towards the left to get better ground to fight him since he was near a large slope. It proved to be a grievous error on his part because the slope was made of rocks. He notices this when the jonin started to make hand seals and called out "**Doton: Yahumuki** (Earth Release: Rock Blizzard)!" which made large rock shards rise from the ground and shoot towards his position.

'Heh, time to show this guy why I was known as the Kitsune-nin of Konoha!' Naruto thought with his trademark grin as he made an unusual hand seal and called out "**Uzumaki Hijutsu: Kitsune Henge** (Uzumaki Secret Technique: Fox Transformation)!". His nails became claw like, his teeth became fangs and his blond hair became longer and wilder, while whiskers started to appear on his face. He went down on all fours like a fox and started to run and dodge the boulders. Once the last of the rocks passed, he jumps into a running stream. Realizing he now had the better ground, his body returned to normal, deciding to use his sword to take him out. He pulls out Hiraishin and swings it just as the jonin attacks with his sword. They slice pass each other as they jump into the woods again, landing into a large grass field.

The jonin stops running and notices that Naruto has disappeared. He moves around the large greenery, clutching his ninjato nervously in preparation for an attack. He doesn't have to wait long as Naruto ambushes him. But just as the deathblow was about to be administered, the Iwa jonin lowers his sword enough to make their swords clang hard against each other, knocking them out of their hands. The opponents clutch their hands in pain, but Naruto recovers faster and tries to nail him with a **Konoha Senpu **(Leaf Whirlwind). The jonin sees this coming and counters with a powerful kick to his jaw, knocking him down to the ground. The enemy quickly takes advantage of the fox ninja's stunned state and kicks him in the face and begins to stomp him in the torso. Naruto tries to grab the leg he's being stomped with and sweep kick him, but the jonin breaks free from his grip.

The Iwa ninja attempts one last kick, but instead of grabbing the enemy's foot, Naruto ducks under it instead. With his leg still in the air, Naruto hooks it with one arm while using the other to grab the man by the back of the head. He then stands up and scoops the jonin up and slams him into the ground. Not wasting any motions, the fox ninja grabs one of his arms and pulls it up towards him while wrapping his legs around his neck and armpit, creating a Triangle Style choke. The jonin tries to break free, but Naruto strengthens the hold, making his face look like a balloon. A few minutes later, a resounding snap of the man's neck signals his death, making the blond release him and take a deserved breath of relief he was holding since the beginning of the fight. Sensing no enemies in the area, he reasoned that the clones that he made are gone and that the remaining Iwa ninjas are dead. He makes a few more clones and tells them to salvage anything the Iwa ninjas had while he recovered.

_An hour later_

"Hmm…They had a nice amount of stuff! I won't need to buy any tools for a while." Naruto said out loud as he looked at the loot his clones managed to get from the ninjas from atop a stone next to a waterfall. Taking off his leaf hitae-ate to prevent future attacks from enemy ninjas, he wraps it and the tools in his bag. 'Still, I can't believe I was so sloppy with those guys. I wonder what Hinata-chan would say if she saw me now…' He thought with sadness at the end as a tear fell down his eye and splashed on the necklace, making his mind and heart go back to his lost love.

_Flashback-Hyuga complex- A week before the demon attack_

"_Stop!" Hyuga Hiashi shouted as he and the rest of the clan watched the heiress Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto in the middle of their personal fighting area, sweating and panting heavily with bruises covering them both. "The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto!" The Hyuga head decreed. Hinata gave her boyfriend a small smile. Though she was slightly disappointed that she lost, at the same time, she was happy for the man she loved. She walked up to him and reached out her hand to him._

"_Good match Naruto-kun." Hinata said in her angelic voice._

"_Thanks Hinata-chan. Though I'm going to be sore for a week after that sixty-four palm attack." Naruto groaned in pain as he took her hand and shook it, making the clan clap in approval._

"_Don't worry. I'll heal you later." The indigo haired beauty whispered in his ear with a giggle. After some conversation with Hiashi and other members, the two were finally left alone as they relaxed in the Hyuga garden next to a pond filled with Koi fish._

"_So it looks like we're tied. Three to three right?" The spiky blond inquired as he looked at the pond._

"_Mmm…" Hinata responded as she leaned on his shoulder with her eyes closed and her jacket off, enjoying the evening breeze._

"_Are you okay?" He asked softly with concern as he turned his head to her._

"_Yes. I'm just tired." She answered gently as she opened her pale lavender eyes. Giving her a warm smile, Naruto turns toward her and wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his lap. She smiles and returns his embrace, gently laying her hands and head on his chest._

"_I'm glad your dad left for Hokage tower, otherwise he'd probably kill me for doing this in the house." Naruto joked making Hinata giggle._

"_Don't worry Naruto-kun. You know that my father accepts you after saving him from those Kumo ninjas. You earned my clan's respect without needing your heritage. Besides, in a week, I'll be having the ceremony to become the head of the clan." Hinata explained._

"_I know Hinata-chan. I'm really proud of you." The fox ninja said._

"_I couldn't have done it without you. You made me the strong kunoichi I am today." The Byakugan user said honestly._

"_Don't be silly. You were always strong to me. You just needed help in finding it." He said happily._

"_Thank you…" She said as he lifted her head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. After the short, but sweet kiss, Naruto started to stroke her hair, making her close her eyes and purr softly as she leaned on his chest. This continued for about five minutes until he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at him._

"_Hinata-chan…" Naruto said in a distant tone as he looked at her, then at the orange colored evening sky for several minutes, then back at her. Hinata was slightly worried, since he was so quiet, but just waited patiently for him to speak. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. About this stupid war. About me and you. About everything. Any of us could die at any time. And I truly cherish the happy times I have. Especially with you." He begun to say in a quiet and serious tone as he looked at her with a soft smile. "What would you say…if I told you…that I wanted you to be my wife?" He asked in a gentle voice. Hinata gasped loudly at the question as her face became red as a beet. In her dreams, she always thought about if, how and when Naruto would pop the question to her. But the way he said it caught her completely off guard._

_Tears started to fall down her face as she smiled at him joyfully. "Naruto-kun…You have no idea…how long I waited…to hear those words from you. I'm so happy to finally hear them." Hinata choked as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her head in his chest while crying tears of joy._

"_So is that a yes Hinata-chan?" He whispered in her ear._

"_Yes Naruto-kun…I would be honored to be your wife." She replied breathlessly. Not wasting any time, he captured her lips in a powerful kiss, making the beautiful woman moan softly in his mouth. After breaking the kiss, he took off his family necklace and placed it around her neck._

"_I know this isn't a ring, and I will get you one when I have enough money. But please take this, with all of my love." Naruto said as he gave her another kiss._

"_Are you sure Naruto-kun? This necklace belonged to your mother and Tsunade-sama. It's one of your family treasures." Hinata asked as she looked down at the jewel which sparkled in the sun going down over the horizon._

"_Yes Hinata-chan. This necklace contains my mother and my aunt's love in it. That's why it was given to me. And now that it's yours and that you'll be a part of my family soon, it has my love in it. So even if we're apart, you will know that I will always love you and be with you, no matter what." The spiky blond replied with a warm smile._

"_I understand. I will treasure this, just like I treasure you. I love you Naruto-kun." The indigo haired beauty said warmly._

"_I love you too Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as they kissed once more while holding each other close, not knowing that tragedy would soon strike._

_Two days later- Hyuga Manor_

_As a heavy rain fell in the dark night, Naruto, in kitsune form, ran as fast as his legs could carry him after he heard that the manor had been attacked. Jumping off the roof he was on, he landed in front of the entrance where his war unit and a group of ANBU were waiting._

"_Naruto-sama…you're here." One of his members said as he changed back to normal._

"_What's the situation?" Naruto asked, getting right down to business. His team turned their heads away from him, not saying a word. "Why is everyone so quiet? What happened?!" He asked again with an edge in his voice._

"_Naruto-sama, I'm sorry but…all the members of the Hyuga Clan…have been massacred." Another member of his team said grimly. The spiky blonde's eyes widened and he felt a chill run through his body, as if Shinigami himself had just touched him._

"_No…__**HINATA-CHAN**__!!" He shouted in horror as he ran passed them and went inside. His team had tried to stop him, but it was to no avail. He searched throughout the compound, and saw the arms, legs and heads of branch and main clan members. Their bodies strewed with teeth marks that did not belong to a human. But none of that mattered to Naruto now. Finding Hinata was all that mattered. He finally found her at the personal fighting area where he had the match with her a couple of days ago. Next to her body were the bodies of Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi, all of their heads removed from their bodies. Naruto immediately ran to her and pulled her to him as he saw various slashes all over her body and a hole in her stomach where she was bleeding profusely. He also saw one of her hands clutching the necklace he gave to her as a token of his love._

"_Hinata-chan, hang in there! Come on! Open your eyes!" He said frantically as he put his hand on her stomach to try to stop the bleeding. But it was to no avail as the rain continued to make the blood flow. A moment later, the Hyuga heiress groaned and opened her eyes only slightly._

"_Naru…to-k-kun…I…I knew…you'd…come…" Hinata whispered as some blood trickled down from her mouth._

"_Please don't talk! Just hold on! I'll call a med-nin!" Naruto choked as tears began to fall from his face. The indigo haired beauty placed her hand on top of his and shook her head, knowing that it would be too late and she was about to die. Using the last of her strength, she used the hand that was clutching the necklace and removed it from her neck, placing it in Naruto's hand._

"_Naruto-kun…I'm so happy…to be in your arms…one last time…" She said with a weak smile._

"_**Don't say that**__!!" He shouted to her. She slowly lifted her shaking arm and wiped some tears from his face. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly._

"_Naruto-kun…please…live your life…and be…happy. My spirit and…my love will be with you…forever. I…love…you…my…Naruto…k-kun…" Hinata whispered as she closed her eyes and took her last breath, her angelic smile still across her face. Naruto released a long gasp as his face scrunched up and his tears became bigger. He lifted his now dead fiancé and held her tightly in his arms, her head in the crook of his shoulder._

"_**HINATA-CHAAAN!!**__" He wailed as he threw his head up and screamed to the heavens. His scream was so loud, that all of Konoha had heard it. They knew that it signaled the end of the Hyuga clan, and the beginning of dark days._

_End Flashback_

Naruto opened his eyes and wiped the dry tears from his face as he returned the painful memory back to the dark corners of his mind. He then clutched the necklace with his hand as a small, but sad smile crept up on his face.

'Hinata-chan…please watch over me with the others until this is over…' Naruto prayed as he looked up at the bright afternoon sun. It was then that a kunai came out of his sleeve and fell into the palm of his hand. "You should be careful. Sneaking up on a stranger these days can kill you." He warned as he turned around and saw an old man a few feet behind him. The man wore a simple white robe and had a mid-length white beard with no hair on his head.

"Forgive me, but I was just waiting to hold memorial services for you." The old man said, assuming that Naruto was about to commit suicide.

"I'm not to die any time soon, old man." The spiky blond laughed.

"It would seem so…" The man said as he let out an uncanny chuckle.

_Fifteen minutes later-Old temple_

"I see…You are searching for someone." The old man said, looking at him with slightly intense eyes after Naruto gave him a brief explanation.

'Man, what a creepy, decrepit place. How can he live here?' Naruto thought as he looked at the run down establishment. Even the Buddhist statue was covered with some spider webs. "Yeah. He has raven black hair. Have you seen him?" He inquired as he pulled out a picture to show him. The old man disappointingly shook his head.

"As I told you before, this is where people who have lost their will to live voluntarily come to die." The man explained.

'Lost their will to live? What does he mean by that?' The fox ninja said in his mind as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And what about you, old man?" He questioned.

"Basically, I comfort these tired souls." He replied.

"So you're a priest huh?" Naruto deduced.

"Yes. In any case, the person you seek is not here. The only ones here are the ones who have prepared their souls for the afterlife." The priest responded.

"I see…Thanks anyway old man." The spiky blond said with discontent.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you." The old man said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it. See ya old man." He said as he sat up and started to head to the door.

"If you wish to find a place to stay, you had better find it before the sun sets." The priest warned him.

"Thanks for the advice." Naruto told him as he waved goodbye to him and started to walk downstairs. As he walked downstairs, he started to sense movement all around him on both sides. 'Looks like I'm being followed. I better take that old man's advice and find a place to rest.' He thought with his eyes lowered as he jumped into the trees. Another fifteen minutes pass as he jumps from tree to tree, no longer sensing anyone following him. Suddenly he stops for a moment and focuses his hearing. 'I hear a girl…singing?' He thought with confusion as he jumped down to the ground and walked toward the sound.

"One…if two people are in love. Two…both of them to hell they go. Three…even if they kill everyone. Four…A signpost to hell they will find. Four…A signpost to hell they will find." The voice sang in a beautifully haunted tone.

'The singing is coming from this direction.' Naruto inferred as he walked a little faster. A minute later, he saw a young woman with long brown hair in a yellow kimono with her back turned to him as she continued singing.

"Five…a rain of blood follows where they go. Six…purified and changed. Tears that all have dried up…" She chanted melodically.

"Um…Hello." The fox ninja interrupted. The young woman gasped and turned her head toward him. When he saw her face, his eyes widened in shock and he nearly hit the floor. 'It…It can't be! She looks just like Ayame-chan!' He screamed in his head. It was then that his mind went back to the demon invasion in Konoha as he saw her dead body along with her father Teuchi during the battle. He then looked at her closer and noticed that the girl had a huge scar on the right side of her cheek. Sensing this, she put a hand over it to cover it as best as she could.

"I know that it's ugly, but you don't have to stare…" The girl said depressingly as she lowered her head.

"Oh! N-No…I wasn't looking at…" Naruto started to say as he snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that he hurt the young woman's feelings, making him look down towards the ground disgracefully. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare. It's just…when I saw your face, you reminded me of someone I knew." He said softly.

"Someone you knew?" She asked as she lifted her head back up to look at him.

"Yes. She was someone very precious to me. You look just like her." He replied as he looked at her with a quiet expression.

"Oh. I see." The girl said as a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"Yeah well, I'm really sorry about before. My name is Naruto." The spiky blond greeted.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. My name is Ayame…" She said with a warm smile. Naruto, not surprisingly, immediately flinches after hearing her name. "Is there something wrong?" She asked with concern.

"No…It's nothing." He replies as he smiled at her.

"Are you looking for a place to stay?" Ayame inquired suddenly.

"Well, actually…Yeah, I am." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"I can take you to my village." She offered as she blushed again.

"Really? Is it okay?" He asked with hope.

"Sure. It's this way." The young woman answered as she pointed to the direction of her home. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he decided to take her up on her offer. Twenty minutes passed until they finally made it to the village. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. It was a simple place, with several homes strewn about with a single well that Naruto assumed was their water supply. Around one of the houses, a group of men were sitting around and laughing while drinking sake.

"Come on Naruto-kun. My house is up on the hill." Ayame said as she wrapped her arms around one of his and smiled warmly at him.

"Wait a minute Ayame-chan." Naruto said hesitantly.

"What's wrong? It'll be dark soon." The young woman said with a small frown.

"I know…I just…" He started to say until a man with a beard wearing a brown and grey shirt along with grey pants walked up to him.

"Welcome traveler! Welcome! Let's drink together. I have some good sake!" The cheerful man said boisterously as he took Naruto's arm and dragged him to his friends, making Ayame giggle at him. "Hey everyone! We have a new companion!" He said as his friends cheered.

"Welcome! Drink with us! Eat with us!" All of his friends said as they sat him down, giving him some food, a cup and a bottle of sake.

'Well, this is a friendly village.' The fox ninja chuckled. He looked around at all of his new friends when he looked at one of the houses. At the entrance to the door, he saw a young man with raven hair wearing a white and blue kimono staring at him.

'S-Sasuke?!' Naruto thought as the young man went inside the house. "Sasu-" He started to shout as he began to stand up, but the cheerful man sat him back down.

"Hey friend. You're not drinking!" He said as he poured some sake into his cup. Realizing that there was nothing he could do at the moment, he relaxed and drank the sake.

'Was that…Sasuke?' He asked in his mind. Naruto promised himself he would find out, not realizing that the answer to that question would not be as simple as he thought.

Author's note 2: And thus the first chapter of this experimental Naruto short story comes to a close. I hope that this short story will peak some of your interests. I did the best I could with what I got from the movie (You can only do so much with an hour and a half LMAO XD.). So you fans of mine do what you do best. Read, Enjoy and Review. Let me know what you think of it. Now we get to the mini-poll.

As I mentioned in my first author's note, the character in the Yoma movie ended up with a girl, who was also a kunoichi. You fans of mine get to choose that girl. Here are your choices.

1. Matsuri (Gaara's whip wielding student in the final filler arc of Naruto)

2. Hokuto (The cute freckled kunoichi from the Star village who had a crush on Naruto in the Star filler arc.)

3. Rin (If you choose her, she will be about as old as Naruto, not part of the leaf and will be a nuke-nin.)

I figured I'd do someone different from the usual kunoichis he's with. So don't be shy and let me know which one you want. Well, that's all for now. I'm slowly getting back into my groove, so keep your eyes peeled for me. Until then, I look forward to hearing from you loyal fans of mine on this one. Later for now :)!


End file.
